Fallen Leaves
by ClatoLover
Summary: What do you do when you see the two people you most love in the world together? Then what do you do when one gets selected for the Hunger Games? The untold story of Leeg 1 & Leeg 2


Fallen Leaves

Have you ever had a friend that is more special than anyone in the world? One that you would be willing to risk your life for? One that you can tell anything in the world? That's what it was like with Leeg and me. We were the closest friends you had ever seen. Now, most people never have that kind of a relationship with someone before. Leeg and I were especially lucky. We were twins. Ever since we were little we promised each other that we would never break any promises to each other. We also promised we would never get married, and if we did then we would get married to each other, that way we would never be apart. Now that we're older we know that we can't get married to each other, but we are still as close as ever.

People can't really tell us apart. I have golden flecks in my eyes and my cheeks are a bit fatter, but that's really all the differences we have. People sometimes refer to us as Leeg 1 and Leeg 2. We lived in District 8. Now our home is District 13. The people in 13 are nice enough but really, I want to be out in the open air. This is the story of my sister, me, the mockingjay and the man we both loved.

It started off when we were in school. Just an ordinary day.

Of course, Leeg had many exciting offers for dates. She was very popular at school. Not me. I was known, but never for something I did. It was always the amazing Leeg and sister who I've forgot her name. My name is Klssa. We were walking home from school. That was the magical day. "Klssa, don't you think fall is simply magical? Where all the leaves are falling?" Leeg said. I was never going to be as popular as Leeg. "I don't know Leeg. I prefer snowfall." The leaves made a lovely pattern on the ground. Like a mosaic of red, yellow, orange and brown. "Oh Klssa, you don't mean that! Snowfall is just frozen water falling from the sky, getting in the way of things. Fall is magical." She tugged my arm and we fell on the ground. I looked up into the sky and saw the leaves falling lightly on my face. A picture of perfection. That was the day that everything was perfect.

Of course, our little "no dating," rule eventually came to a close. We were allowed to date, so Leeg did. Many different boys, and she kissed them everywhere. In the schoolyard, in the seamstress workshop. That's one of the good things about living in 8. We were textiles. Leeg always said that she wished we had masonry, but personally I love touching the soft fabrics, stitching clothes. I was the perfect seamstress. Leeg was more of a powerful warrior with a gorgeous complexion. I guess I'd be saying that to myself, since I look like Leeg. Like I said, I showed absolutely no desire in dating. Until I met Jhon.

Jhon was everything I dreamed of. My knight in shining armour. He was perfect, gorgeous, kind, smart, funny and everything else I could possibly want. Of course, he'd never take a second glance at me, Klssa, but what could I do. I was obsessed. I was planning to tell Leeg about my super-sized crush, but it never seemed the right time to tell her. So I continued spying on Jhon. I knew his everyday whereabouts. I knew his secrets. I knew he liked textiles, hated the capitol, and once dated a Capitol person! But all that changed when we one day got home from school and Leeg had a big announcement. "Oh Klssa, I'm in love with Jhon! He's my perfect man and better yet, he likes me!" she sung. I felt like a weight dropped into my stomach. Leeg likes Jhon. Jhon likes Leeg. I may as well shove my dream out the window. Eventually, Leeg and Jhon officially started dating. I tried to push that thought aside every time I saw them together. The two people in the world I love together. I tried to ignore it. But every time I saw them together it was a rip in my stomach. Every day it was a knife in the back. Every day I felt like curling up in a ball and crying til I ran out of tears. And the worst part was, I had to pretend I was happy. But I was never happy. Every night, nightmares, screaming, horror, heartbreak. My parents would run into my room finding me rocking back and forth, tears streaming down my face. I turned into an empty shell, wasting away with my life. How could Leeg be so blind? Always dancing around, happy, when I was so miserable. How could she bask in the glory of the sun when I was in the downfall of shadow?

I fell into a deep slumber and the nightmares began.

"_Leeg!" I yelled. "Run!" The fire was everywhere. Screaming, bloodlust, pain, orphans. And in my head I saw President Snow's evil blood-scented face. "Katniss Everdeen is dead. The rebels have lost. The Capitol has won. Who in the world was Katniss Everdeen? What did she have to do with anything? I saw Leeg and Jhon, desperately clutching each other. And then the justice building falling on them. "No!" I screamed. And then snarling mutts and a wall of fire descending on me…_

"Klssa! Wake up!" I hear Leeg's voice in my ear. I utter a soft groan. "I thought you were being murdered," she laughed. Oh, Leeg. If only you knew. "Anyway, I'm going out for lunch with Jhon. See you later." I grabbed my duvet and curled back to bed. I knew I was going to have awful dreams, considering it was the reaping tomorrow. And then a terrible thought hit me. What if Leeg or I got reaped? Our whole family would be ripped apart. What if Jhon got reaped? I would never be able to see the light. I must sleep before the reaping. If I end up going to the Capitol, then I don't want to have bags under my eyes.

The square is in chaos. After Leeg and I have checked in and given the blood, we wait anxiously in the square. I wish that my whole life would just go away, and that I could live forever in the moment where Leeg and I were children, and we played in the leaves. The fallen leaves. When life was picture perfect. I wish that someday, there would be no Capitol, no war, no fighting, no Hunger Games. But I also wish that I could be with Jhon, without hurting my sister. Finally, our District 8 accompany Marluna Dobbs walked up on stage. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" I grip Leeg's hand tightly. Please don't be one of us. "Ladies first, as per usual," sings Marluna. I grip Leeg's hand tightly. Please don't be us. Please don't be us. "Titania Rouff!" shouts Marluna. I almost sigh with relief. Of course, I feel bad for Titania. When she walks on stage, I get a good look at her. Titania has orange hair, freckled skin and looks petrified. "Any volunteers?" asks Marluna. That is followed by an almost eerie silence. It's like the whole world is watching Titania lose her last glimmer of hope. "Now for the boys," Marluna squeaks in her high voice. Stupid Capitol people. Marluna rummages around in the big tank and finally pulls out a name. I nearly scream when she reads out the name.

It's Jhon Malborne.

"No, Jhon!" Leeg and I scream at the same time. Jhon's parents begin crying hysterically. Jhon's big sister faints. I can't imagine him. He is quite strong and very smart and attractive enough to maybe get sponsors. But he's nothing compared to some of the career tributes. I make a mental note to that night look at the other District reapings. Leeg is blabbering on about how she needs to see him before he goes to the Capitol. But I'm thinking, I need to see him. I need to tell him that I love him, and how I had nightmares about losing him, and how one has come true. I can't believe that he got reaped. Before I see Jhon, I look at the other reapings. A sexy girl volunteers from District 1. A scary, muscular boy from District 2 lunges forward to volunteer. He's the sort of person who can kill anyone. An evil, short girl from District 2 who gets reaped. That's weird. When you're in a career district, people usually volunteer. Maybe they thought she was the best person to go, and it was a fluke she got reaped. A boy from District 10 with a crippled foot gets reaped. That's plain awful. The couple from District 11 are strange. The boy is nearly as muscular as the boy from 2, but the girl is only 12 years old. 12 years old. She walks on her toes lightly, almost like a bird. But the one I remembered most was District 12. A little girl, looking even littler than District 11, I think her name was Prim, gets reaped. She's so little. Then another girl volunteers. She looks tough, yet she can't believe what she's done. No one ever volunteers from District 12. Her name was Katniss, and when she volunteered it set Prim in hysterics. I think they were sisters. When the boy, Peeta, got reaped they gave each other a look. Like it was the worst of luck. Like they couldn't kill each other. I cried when I watched Jhon get reaped. I can't help swearing and cursing. He wouldn't die if someone would just volunteer. Then Leeg stumbles out of the room. She's in absolute shreds. Then she frowned. "Why are you going to speak to Jhon?" she choked. My eyes filled with tears. "We need to discuss a few matters." She burst into tears and dragged herself out of the room. I walked in. Jhon was sitting on a bench, little tear drops glistening like diamonds in the corner of his eyes. Even in sadness, Jhon was as beautiful as ever. "Klssa, why are you here?" he asked. "I need to tell you something Jhon. I need you to listen." He nodded abruptly then interrupted. "I need to tell you something as well." My heart soared like a jet plane. Was Jhon trying to tell me he was in love with me too? I felt like gasping in happiness. He pressed his finger to my lips and delved into words. "I know you love me, Klssa. I know you are caring, sweet and tender. But I can't change the fact that I am in love with Leeg. She's everything I could possibly want. And when I'm gone, there's going to be a rebellion. It will start in District 8, and eventually take over Panem. You need to leave early. This will happen a little after the games end. I'm sorry." A single tear dripped down my cheek but for some reason I felt angry. "What do you mean a rebellion? I'm as good as Leeg!" I yelled, and then positively broke down. "You're going to die Jhon! Do you not see that? Those tough kids from 1 and 2 will kill you!" I screamed. I had a major meltdown of tears and emotions until eventually the Peacekeepers came to take me away. "You're the only one that can save her," whispered Jhon.

I woke up in a puddle of water and vomit. Why was I all wet? Then I realised that when I got home I had fainted. And vomited. Then Mum or Leeg had probably thrown water over me. Today was the right time to tell them about Jhon's warning. Where was Jhon now? Probably nearly in the Capitol, I'd imagine. I can't believe he never loved me. Never once considered the thought that maybe I was his perfect girl. But I can't beat him up now. He is going to die after all. I walk into the living room where Mum, Dad and Leeg are watching the reapings. "I have something to say." I said bravely. Their heads turned to face me. "Jhon told me there is going to be a rebellion. Here in 8. He wants us to leave and go somewhere." There I said it. They probably won't believe me. "Darling, Jhon's been under a lot of pressure lately. His thoughts are probably a bit muddled up-" "Jhon is not crazy!" I screamed. "There will be a rebellion! He told me! Jhon would never lie!" "Pull yourself together, Klssa! We live in District 8, for Pete's sake! We're textiles! Why would there be a rebellion?" my dad yelled. I burst into tears and stomped out the room.

It was the day of the chariots. I am not excited, but I'm betting that we'll come up with something good. We are textiles, after all. I'd hate to see Jhon and Titania naked. I bet he's in stylish black suits, with little gems all over the sides. I bet his hair is sleeked back, but styled so he has a little side fringe. District 1 comes out. Okay, so the crowd loves them. They design luxury items, so they're always a crowd pleaser. Yet the crowd seems to simply adore District 2. They're dressed as Roman Gladiators. They rest of the District's seem to zoom by. Then finally we're at District 8. I'd just love to see Jhon. To make sure he's not something he's not. When I see the costumes, my blood boils. Instead of the sexy outfit I'd pictured, Jhon and Titania are dressed as clowns. Big baggy clown suits, made of sparkly pink and blue fabric with great big stupid hats. The silly Capitol crowd is roaring with laughter, tears streaming down their artificial eyes. Seeing them being laughed at is horrifying. Instead of the powerful people Jhon and Titania are, they are portrayed as young idiotic children. Suddenly the crowd's attention is turned to something else. Two bright flashing figures come rolling in on the last chariot. It's simple. District 12 is on fire. They look like stunning gems glistening. Like a raging inferno that is strong yet graceful in it's movement. I curse a thousand times that Jhon and Titania could have Twelve's designer. What was his name? Cinna? Why couldn't they have him? I wish I could kill the whole Capitol. I have to get up early the next morning. I don't want to miss the training scores and the interviews.

We sit in front of the small box television in the living room. No one says a word. We just want to see our training scores for Jhon and Titania. I'm not going to admit it, but District 12 intrigues me. I mean, when was the last time District 12 came up with a muscular boy and an athletic looking girl? Katniss and Peeta are something, alright. One of them might just win. Suddenly the training scores appear. The sexy girl from District 1 gets an 8. The smirking girl from District 2 and the huge boy from District 2 both get a 10. Suddenly, Titania's picture flashes on the screen. A 6. A six is pretty good for District 8, we're not one for the Hunger Games. Then I see Jhon's picture and the number on the screen. 7. "He got a seven!" Leeg exclaimed happily. A seven isn't the best score, but it's very good for District 8. My mum brings out a bowl of carrot sticks and we make a toast. "To Titania and Jhon!" we toasted. To tell you the truth, I don't know why we're toasting at all. I know they got an okay training score, but we're toasting to their deaths. I can't believe how inhumane they are.

It's the night of the interviews. Caesar Flickerman is softening up the crowd with a few jokes, and then the interviews begin. The girl, Glimmer, or something from District 1 is actually flirting with Caesar. I listen especially to the smirking girl from District 2.

"So, Clove, are you prepared for this moment?" Caesar asks. "I am totally prepared, Caesar. It was a stroke of good luck I got reaped, and I am relieved no one volunteered," Clove said. "What about that training score, Clove? Ten? You know the game makers don't just hand out ten's on street corners," Caesar complimented. "Oh, it's no real surprise I got a ten. I'm a pro at knifes and I'm as sly as a fox," Clove said smugly. Caesar, catching the air of smugness in her voice, decided to toy with her. "Of course, you must be jealous about Katniss and her eleven," Caesar said triumphantly. Clove turned her fake pleasant face into an ugly scowl. "12 must have rigged the system. No one gets a higher training score than me and gets away with it. I'll kill her." Suddenly, the bell went and Caesar Flickerman dismissed her. The boy from 2 reveals he is not afraid to kill anyone. Then it's Titania up. She seems pretty nervous but answers his questions with a good-natured spirit. Then it's Jhon. He speaks well, and reveals he is excellent at hand-to-hand combat. Where is he getting this? Not many people in the Capitol are listening; they want to see District 12. I go in my bed and fall asleep.

"_No, Leeg! I scream desperately as the justice building sets fire. She grabs my hand and we run til we reach a forest. By then we are too tired to run any further and we figure out we're in the Hunger Games and suddenly there's a pile of human bodies with Leeg on top and Jhon comes behind me and whispers, you should never break a promise…_

"Klssa!" Leeg sobbed. "What's wrong, Leeg?" I asked, concerned. "There are men in the street that are fighting!" she cried.

I rolled over in my sleep. "The peacekeepers will come soon," I mumbled. "It's not a few people! All the men in the town are! Even Daddy's out there!" Leeg said, crying. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Of course. The rebellion has begun. We rush downstairs where my mum is already packing the bags. "What's happening, Mum?" we ask. "Put on some warm clothes and pack one bag each." Leeg and I go to our room and begin picking clothes and precious items to go in our rucksacks. "Jhon's dead." Leeg whispered. "He died in the bloodbath." My heart stops beating for a second but there's nothing we can do now. We have to concentrate on saving ourselves right now. When we run out of the house, the square is in chaos. Bombs are dropping, children are screaming. A bomb drops on a toddler 20 metres away from us. Our happy District 8 has never been so sad. The air fills with dust and gunpowder and smoke as a new army of peacekeepers arrive. So Leeg bolts. And we have no choice but to follow her. We run through the streets, knocking over people as we do. We have to run to another District. Perhaps District 12. Sometimes when I'm in bed, I see lights from District 12. It's not too far away. We regroup with two of mum's friends, Bonnie and Twill. They want to go to District 13. District 13 doesn't even exist; the Capitol blew it up during the Dark Days. Twill has never been quite right in the head. But we decide to go with their plan, but separate from them. Mum, Leeg and I run to District 12. Well, not exactly to District 12, sort of behind it. When we stop to catch our breath, I ask Leeg, "Who killed Jhon?" Tears appear in the corner of Leeg's eyes. "Thresh." I can't believe it was Thresh who killed Jhon. Thresh, from District 11, who has a child as a District partner, killed my beloved Jhon. It takes me a second to digest it, and then we're off. We get to the border of District 12, where there is an electrified fence. Damn it. We can't get over an electrical fence! "The electricity is turned off," a voice said behind me. I spun around to see a woman, tired and worn with a starving stomach. It's amazing how poor these people are. Around her, clutching her is a little girl about four years old. "I'm Hazelle, and this is Posy. The fence isn't electrified, my son Gale goes over all the time." "I'm five!" said Posy. Leeg kneeled down and said, "Did you just lose a tooth?" Posy giggled over with excitement of how she's a big girl now she lost her tooth. We chat to Hazelle for a bit and tell her about the rebellion. "Life is awful sometimes, but you've got to get used to it. Our family friend, Katniss, just got reaped." I am amazed. This poor woman knows the girl on fire? Talk about weird. But then, Katniss probably was a poor girl with an awful life, with nothing to hold onto. Then how did she get that eleven? "Katniss and Gale used to go hunting every day. Now, Gale can't bear to go in the woods." "Do you mind if we stay with you tonight? We'll leave in the morning, and something tells me the woods aren't safe at night," asks mum. Our stay with Hazelle is very enjoyable. There is quite a few tributes left, and the girls from 1 and 4 are both dead. They died when Katniss dropped a Tracker Jacker nest on them. I can't believe how much guts that girl has. I mean, when was the last time the underdog toyed with the careers? At that moment, I looked out the window and saw cute little Posy playing with Leeg. Leeg was sitting cross-legged on the grass and Posy was trying to catch the falling leaves with her pale little hands, running around on her chubby legs. This reminded me immensely of the day when the world was perfect. When we took everything for granted. When Leeg and I played in the fallen leaves, just as Posy did now. That reminded me of the song. We are never supposed to sing it, but sometimes I sing it when no one's at home.

_Do you remember the days?_

_When we used to dance and weave?_

_Holding hands and singing softly_

_Dancing in the fallen leaves._

_Do you remember all those memories?_

_Where no one had to leave_

_I'd give the world to go back to that day_

_Dancing in the fallen leaves_

_But now the world is cruel and broken_

_And everybody wants to leave_

_It seems the Capitol has swept up_

_All those days in the fallen leaves_

The Capitol banned that song because it is anti-Capitol. I used to love it. Leeg and I sang it everyday in music class. The teacher would ask me and Leeg to do a duet for every single assembly. All we wanted to do was sing that song, but the music teacher tod us that the Capitol would punish us severely for singing that song. So one day, instead of singing our required song, Leeg and I sang that. The parents were horrified and we got into lots of trouble but it was worth it. We never sang in assembly again but every now and again I catch Leeg humming it under her breath. As if she read my mind, Leeg began to sing. The sound was so sweet, yet forceful in its actions. Posy stopped playing to listen eagerly and mother and Hazelle's pointless chatter came to a halt. When she finished singing, the mockingjay's eerily took up the song. We don't have many mockingjays in District 8. I wish we did though, they are so pretty. "You sing like a fairy-angel," whispered Posy. Suddenly, the door burst open and a handsome boy who I assumed to be Gale came in. "Who are these people?" Gale asked. Oh Gale. We are runaways. We eventually left Hazelle's and Bonnie and Twill ended up being right that District 13 did exist. They never came. I later found that I had a massive talent for machine guns. Hazelle and her family came to District 13. Eventually, so did the girl on fire. For my machine gun talent I found a spot alongside Leeg in Squad 451. We plan to rebel against the Capitol.

So much has changed.

So much is the same.

But next time, when you read a story that you like, and you find a character that is only mentioned once or twice, think to yourself, what was their story? This was mine.


End file.
